


Erasure

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, Experiments, Gen, Injections, Kidnapping, Retrograde Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Barry is captured by a mysterious organization in charge of an operation called Project: Erasure. Like the name implies, the subject is injected with a drug that erases their past entirely, giving them retrograde amnesia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW.

 

 

 

 

 

“Start the injection.” A harsh voice spoke, staring at the subject strapped to a table.

          “Right away doctor.” Another voice spoke, injecting a black liquid into the neck of the subject. The subject was wearing a grey hospital gown, the words Project: Erasure on a file on the desk.

          “The subject’s memories are slowly starting to fade. Inject him once every hour until his memories are gone. Be careful not to erase anything that his body needs to keep him _alive_. We don’t want to give him Alzheimer’s disease.” Another voice ordered.

          “I know, I’m not stupid.” Another voice spoke. It was about three hours later when the subject opened his eyes.

          “What’s your name?” A female voice ordered.

          “Barry Allen.” The subject answered.

          “Who are these people?” A harsher, male voice ordered, showing the subject pictures of people that he knew.

          “Henry Allen, Joe West, Iris West, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Harrison Wells.” Barry answered, and that’s when they injected him, again. Barry could feel his mind slipping, this dose was so much worse than the ones they had injected him with when he was asleep. Barry blinked at the first picture. Barry must have known this person at some point, or they wouldn’t have his picture up for Barry to look at.

Still, though, who the hell _was_ this guy?

          Barry fell asleep after that, and that’s when they injected him with a higher dose, again.

          “Good job Anderson, he’s already forgotten one memory.” The man smirked.

          “Of course, sir. When we’re done here, Barry Allen will be no more.” The woman smirked. They had been feeding him with IVs since he was brought here, not caring enough to give him actual food.

They continued to inject him each hour, watching as he begins to forget more, and more, and more with each dose.

          Barry woke around two the next morning, and that was when he was greeted by the pictures again.

          “Who are you?” Anderson demanded.

          “Barry Allen.” Barry answered.

          “Who are these people?” She asked.

          “I don’t know who that first guy is, but the rest are Joe West, Iris West, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, and Harrison Wells.” Barry answered. Barry watched as they injected him again, before his mind started to fade again. Barry stared at the final picture they had for him, and his mind drew a blank. Why did they care about some nerdy guy with glasses?

          All Barry cared about was Iris, Cisco, Joe, and Caitlin.

          “He’s awake for this dosage!” Anderson panicked.

          “How is that possible?” Weller panicked.

          “Please, can I just… go to the bathroom?” Barry pleaded.

          “Fine. You have twenty minutes as soon as you get in there. Don’t bother trying to escape, this facility is designed to shock you at any point if you try to escape.” Weller snapped.

          “I just want to take a piss!” Barry snapped, and that’s when they freed him from the bed.

          “You go straight there, and back. You understand?” Weller snapped. Barry didn’t reply, he just walked down to the bathroom, slowly closing the door as he grabbed the syringes he had stolen when they weren’t looking. He decided to inject his arm, knowing that it would be much faster. He could already feel his mind slipping, and the first memory he erased was Iris west. He continued to increase the dosage, until he couldn’t remember any of his friends. He then dropped the needles, taking the time to use the facilities this time. After ten minutes his time was up, and he was strapped to the table again.

          “What is your name?” Anderson asked.

          “Barry Allen.” He answered.

          “Who are these people?” Weller asked.

          “How the hell should I know?” Barry asked.

          “What the hell! He shouldn’t be forgetting this much already! How much did you _give_ him?” Weller demanded.

          “I gave him the normal amount!” Anderson screamed. Barry soon fell asleep after that, and that’s when they injected him again.

          Barry woke up around six the next morning to see that the stranger’s pictures had been taken down.

          “What’s your name?” Anderson asked.

          “I don’t know.” Barry answered.

          “He’s ready. Let him go.” Anderson demanded. Weller changed Barry into some grey scrubs, and that’s when they forced him out of the building, slowly closing the doors. Barry blinked when he noticed something under a plant, and that’s when he slowly dug it out. It was a black wallet, with some cash in it. Barry didn’t know where he was going, but suddenly he was running at impossible speeds, and he had found himself in front of a police station in some city called Star City.

         

          Slowly, he walked inside the building, and that’s when he was greeted by the desk.

          “Hello, sir, how can I help you this evening?” The person asked.

          “I think I was abducted.” Barry spoke.

          “Oh my. Stay here, and I’ll have Detective Lance come to retrieve you.” The lady spoke. Barry nodded as he slowly sat in the chair. That name sounded familiar, but Barry couldn’t work out why it sounded familiar. After about an hour Quentin was in the precinct, and that’s when his heart nearly stopped.

          “Oh! Barry!” He sighed with relief, running over to him as he helped him up.

          “Okay Barry, let’s get you home.” He smiled, helping Barry into the cruiser as he strapped himself in.

          “Can we, is there a radio?” Barry asked.

          “Sure, what would you like?” Quentin asked.

          “I don’t know?” Barry admitted. Quentin flipped through the channels until they found one Barry liked.

          “Wait! That’s good!” Barry called.

          “You like Jazz. Huh, well, I wouldn’t have guessed that.” Quentin chuckled. It was then that he noticed the obvious needle marks around Barry’s arms and neck.

          “Barry, do you know where you are right now?” He asked.

          “Who’s Barry?” He asked, and that’s when Quentin swore under his breath. Just what the hell had this kid been drugged with, if he couldn’t even remember his own name?

          “It’s you, your name is Barry.” Quentin answered.

          “It is? I don’t remember.” Barry informed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

         

          Quentin had decided to drive Barry to Detective West’s house, not comfortable with leaving him home alone, drugged out of his mind. After unbuckling his seatbelt, he sent Joe a text. _Your son walked into the SCPD drugged out of his mind. We don’t know what these people drugged him with, but your son has Retrograde Amnesia._

After sending off the text, he looked over at Barry.

          “Okay, this is your home. Let me walk you up okay?” Quentin told him as Barry unbuckled himself from the car.

          “They, these people, how do I know them?” Barry asked.

          “They’re your foster family. Your foster father Joe west, and his daughter Iris west.” Quentin answered.

          “Please don’t leave. I…I can’t they’re _strangers_ man!” Barry was sobbing now.

          “Hey, hey, they’re not strangers, they’re _family_. You can call me, when you need to. My name is Quentin.” He told him, slowly programming his number in his phone.

          “You ready to go inside?” Quentin asked.

          “Not really, but I guess so.” Barry sighed. Quentin slowly opened the door, walking Barry up to the door.

          “Let me know if you need anything, okay?” Quentin told him as he got back in the car.

          “Barry, it’s okay, you can come inside.” Joe called. Oh, right Barry was his name, right. Barry was hesitant when he walked inside, but when he saw the pictures of him, he relaxed.

          “You must be Joe.” Barry greeted, to which Joe felt his heart break.

          “Yes, I-I am. I’m your dad.” Joe greeted. Barry ran over to Joe, hugging him as tight as he could, grateful to be in a place of safety.

Iris slowly walked over to them, and that’s when Joe let go.

          “You must be Iris!” Barry exclaimed.

          “Well, who else would I be Bar?” Iris chuckled.

          “I thought my name was Barry?” Barry asked with confusion.

          “It is. Bar is a nickname.” Iris answered.

          “Oh. I’m sorry. Um, where do I sleep?” Barry asked.

          “Follow me.” Iris told him, leading him to the room that he used to stay in.

          “Thank you.” Barry smiled as he slowly got on what was presumably his laptop. Barry swore under his breath when he realized that it had a password.

          “Okay, don’t panic I must have written down the code somewhere.” He muttered. Eventually he found the code, and apparently, the code was IrisWestAllen. _Isn’t that his sister’s name? What the fuck kind of relationship did they have here?_

          Barry decided to do a little research on Barry’s…no _his_ life, starting with his facebook page. Okay, so his last name was Allen. Time to do a little digging. _Henry Allen was accused of murdering his mother when he was eleven years old. At the time, Barry had sworn that he was innocent, so he had to give the guy the benefit of the doubt now, didn’t he?_

          Barry had only seen Joe’s police cruiser here. Didn’t he or Iris own a car? Or maybe his speed was the reason that he didn’t need one. Well, either way, Barry wanted to visit his biological father, and he wanted to try out his speed again, so he decided to run to iron heights. When he got there, Barry was startled by the fact that his shoes were on fire.

          “Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!” He shrieked, patting his shoes against the ground until the fire was out. Barry sighed with relief and that’s when he waited to arrange a visit with Henry. After three hours, he was granted ten minutes, and that’s when he grabbed the phone.

          “Hey slugger.” Henry smiled.

          “Hello…dad.” Barry spoke.

          “Barry, are you feeling okay?” Henry asked with concern.

          “The day that mom died, did you kill her?” Barry asked. The Barry that he was before gave him the benefit of the doubt, but Barry couldn’t remember that day, so he couldn’t give him the same bias now.

          “Son, you know that I didn’t do it! Don’t you remember?” Henry shrieked.

          “That’s just it, _I don’t remember_!” Barry wanted to shout, but he didn’t.

          “Son, what happened? Why can’t you remember?” Henry asked.

          “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have accused you. How are you?” Barry apologized.

          “Well, now I’m worried about you, Barry. Get yourself checked out.” Henry pleaded.

          “Okay. Sorry, our ten minutes is up. Bye dad.” Barry apologized as he walked outside the prison. _You idiot, you said you would give him the benefit of the doubt and yet you accused him anyway!_

Barry was startled when the phone he had found in the place that he had escaped from rang in his pocket.

          Slowly he picked up the phone to see that he had marked the caller id as “My boss.”

          “Hello?” He asked.

          “Allen, thank God! I’ve been worried sick! Where are you?” The person answered.

          “Sorry, who is this?” Barry asked.

          “It’s Captain Singh, your boss?” The man asked.

          “Oh, right, sorry. Do I need to come in? Where do I work?” Barry asked.

          “You know you work at the Central City Police Department. Allen, quit playing around and get down here.” He demanded. _Well, if I work at the CCPD then I must have some sort of badge._ Barry thought as he looked in his wallet. Sure enough, his badge was there, and that’s when he put it on. After that he looked up the address on his phone, and that’s when he raced there.

          When Barry walked into his job, he stared at all the people there, wishing that he could remember them. Come to think of it, where the hell was his desk anyway? Did he even have a desk, or did he share one?

          “Welcome back Allen.” Singh greeted.

          “Thank you…sir. Um… where exactly is my desk?” Barry asked. When Barry had told him that he didn’t remember that he had a job, Singh had thought that he was using it as an excuse, but now he wasn’t so sure.

          “Allen. Are you feeling alright? Come on, let’s take you to a doctor.” Singh ordered.

          “Okay, I guess I can do that.” Barry muttered as he got in Singh’s vehicle. After they both buckled up, Singh drove Barry to the first hospital that he could see.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me. I like Iris, but that's just how I reacted to their relationship when I first started watching the show.


	3. Chapter 3

 

          David walked into the hospital with Barry, walking up to the front desk.

          “Hello sir, are you visiting someone or are you a patient?” The woman at the desk asked.

          “Um, I need someone to look my friend Barry here over.” David informed.

          “Right away, sir, we’ll send someone to look at him. Please sit until then.” She told them. It was four hours later when they motioned for Barry to sit in the lobby in one of the chairs. Once he did that, the first thing they did was hook a heart monitor to him. When the heart monitor was hooked up to Barry, the machine let out a long whine, which would normally indicate that the patient had flatlined.

          “Well that’s weird. Let me go get a different monitor.” The nurse told them as he switched Barry to a different monitor. Yet again the monitor showed a flat line, and that’s when the nurse became confused.

          “What is _going on_?” He asked, motioning for the other staff members.

          “Maybe his heart rate is too fast for the machine? We could try to get one of the animal hospitals to send some of their equipment. Maybe their machines could help?” Another nurse offered. David was confused at that statement. His heart was too fast for the machines to read? Just what the hell did that mean?

          “Great idea Ally, I’ll make the call!” Mike, the nurse smiled. After an hour the equipment was sent over and they hooked Barry up to the heart monitor. Mike nearly had a heart attack, the monitor reading 220.08 on the heart rate.

          “Jesus Christ! Is that even _normal_?” Ally shrieked.

          “Wait, doesn’t that heart rate mean that he’s a speedster?” Mike asked. _Holy shit! Allen is a metahuman?_ David thought.

His blood pressure read 290/170.

“Okay is that even normal?” Ally asked. She had never even heard of a speedster until now, and those results were confusing as hell. His pulse ox rate was 1.00.41, which was another level of weird.

          “So, Barry, can you tell us the symptoms that brought you here today?” Mike asked. Barry looked over at Singh, too nervous to give them an answer.

         

          “Barry came into work this morning, and he was having memory issues. I thought that I should take him here, just in case.” David explained.

          “Okay, Mr. Allen, follow us. Oh, if you have anything metal leave it at the front desk.” Ally informed. Barry nodded as he handed everything metal to the front desk, and that’s when David sat with him as they put him inside the vet’s mri machines. The whole process took about an hour, and after that they were sent back to the waiting room. It was six hours later when the doctor walked over to them.

          “We looked at Barry’s brain, but we couldn’t find anything abnormal.” The doctor explained.

          “Okay, what else can we do?” David asked.

          “Is there some sort of test to see if I was drugged?” Barry asked.

          “Well, we can’t come up with anything else, so follow me.” Mike told him as they took him to get a tox screen. It was three hours later when Barry returned and the doctor came out again.

          “Okay, so we’ve figured out that he was drugged with a drug that causes Retrograde Amnesia.” The doctor explained.

          “What’s retrograde amnesia?” David asked.

          “Okay, you know how on TV when people get Amnesia people wake up and they can’t remember anything about their past? That’s actually Retrograde Amnesia.” Another doctor explained.

          “Okay, but is there something I can do to help him?” David demanded.

          “The only thing you can do is show him memories of his past. Hopefully the reminders will trigger something and he’ll start to remember on his own.” Mike explained. David wanted to punch these doctors. There was nothing that they could do for him?

          “Let’s get you some discharge papers.” The nurse smiled, handing the papers to David. After carefully signing the discharge papers, Barry and David got back in the car.

          “Sorry about the results. You seem upset.” Barry apologized as they buckled up.

          “I’m angry that someone did this to you. I just can’t figure out why someone would do something like that.” David sighed.

          “Who knows. Maybe whoever did this gets off on it.” Barry offered. Soon enough David had dropped Barry off at Joe’s, and that’s when Barry walked inside.

          “Welcome back Barry! Oh, they’re asking for you at Star Labs.” Joe informed.

          “Okay? I guess I can go there.” Barry muttered, walking outside. Once he pulled the address up on his phone, he decided to run there.

Once he was there he slowly walked inside.

          “Oh hey! There you are Barry!” Harry smiled, running over to him as he pulled him into a hug.

          “Um, okay. Hello there. Who are you?” Barry asked.

          “Wha…huh? You don’t remember? Are you okay?” Harry asked with concern.

          “I was drugged.” Barry answered simply.

          “Oh well you can call me Harry! Come on, let’s go meet the others!” Harry smiled, walking Barry into the main room.

          “Oh Barry! There you are!” Cisco exclaimed, pulling Barry into a hug.

          “Okay, so you’re a hugger. Who are you?” Barry asked.

          “Okay, rude. I’m Cisco, remember?” Cisco asked.

          “I don’t. Sorry.” Barry apologized.

          “Hey Barry, I’m Caitlin. I’m going to show you some pictures to help you remember, okay?” Caitlin greeted.

          “Okay, but I don’t think it’ll do anything.” Barry told them. As Barry predicted, none of the photos were triggering any memories for him.

          “Stop, just _stop_! This isn’t working okay? I don’t remember anything!” Barry complained.

          “Okay, sorry Barry. I guess this is pretty frustrating huh?” Cisco apologized.

          “I appreciate you guys trying to help though.” Barry told them. It was then that Barry noticed the red suit that was on a mannequin in the room.

          “What’s that?” He asked, completely intrigued.

          “Oh, that’s your Flash suit.” Cisco smiled.

          “What’s a Flash suit?” Barry asked.

          “Oh, well when you got your powers you teamed up with us here and you started saving people.” Caitlin answered.

          “I did? Awesome!” Barry exclaimed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: American hospital waiting times are looooooooooonggggggggggggg


End file.
